


Plushies

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [11]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan (1953), Return to Never Land (2002), The Jungle Book (1967), The Jungle Book 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Jane watches the young Shanti stare into the jungle one night, and idea to cheer up the girl brews in her heart.





	Plushies

**Author's Note:**

> Shanti takes Mowgli's role in this 

Little Jane couldn't help but pity the strange girl in the village who wondered the streets at night, searching for her old animal friends. It was dangerous, and Jane couldn't help but find it sad.

Why did the strange Shanti, who had grown up in the forest, want to return so bad? She didn't understand. The village was safe, and the jungle was dangerous.

One night, she peeked her head out of the window to see the girl sitting on the roof, gazing sadly at the jungle. It was obvious that she missed her green home, and Jane wanted to help her feel more comfortable in the town.

That night, Jane shook awake her brother Mowgli and together they stayed up through the night, sowing up a stuffed sloth bear, hoping the toy would help mend the jungle girl's heart.

Once they were finished and the sky twinkled awake, Mowgli raced down to breakfast. Jane peeked through her window and saw the girl asleep on her spot on the roof.

Carefully, she crawled through the window and up to the roof, sitting beside the girl. She nudged the other child awake and watched as her eyes fluttered open tiredly.

She gazed down at the stuffed bear, her eyes filling up with happy tears. "Baloo!" She cried, squeezing the bear tightly. 

Confused, Jane just gave her an intrigued smile. She had heard that name before, sometimes the Shanti girl sat on the roof and cried out the name in the middle of the night--but she had no idea what the name meant.

"Whose Baloo? I just made you a bear, since you missed the jungle so bad. I don't understand why though. The jungle is so dangerous."

Shanti rolled her eyes. "No it's not. In fact, I can prove it to you. Just come with me sometime."

Jane smiled gently. "Yeah, okay. That'd be fun."

Grinning at the reply, Shanti stared at her new bear toy lovingly before leaning forward and kissing the cheek of the other girl. "I'll beat you to breakfast!"

Jane could only laugh as she slid off the roof and started running, the strange jungle girl racing after her.


End file.
